


One Night Stand Indeed - A YiZhan fanfic

by Alteregofujoshi



Category: Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, YiZhan, ZhanYi - Fandom, wangxian - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, RPF, Shameless Smut, Smut, bjyx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteregofujoshi/pseuds/Alteregofujoshi
Summary: Xiao Zhan wanted to let himself loose for one night, Wang Yibo never slept with one person more than once. Perfect! right?This story is totally my imagination and is not related to any real events.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130





	One Night Stand Indeed - A YiZhan fanfic

Xiao Zhan lay in bed, starring at the ceiling. His mind drifted back home to Yiling city. He was thinking of his friends and family. Xiao Zhan just moved to Yi town. He finally got the job he always dreamed of; an art professor. The pay was decent and Xiao Zhan had loved art since he was little. His dream has been to pass on his knowledge.

His best friends; Yu Bin and Wang Zhuocheng accompanied him all the way to Yi town and helped him set up his apartment. They spent a whole week with Xiao Zhan to help him settle into his new house and to help him take his mind off Meng Ziyi.

Xiao Zhan met Meng Ziyi some years back at an art exhibition where she worked. They started dating after some months. They dated for a year and 6 months, after which they got engaged. They were engaged for 4 months. Meng Ziyi loved her job as a model and when Xiao Zhan got his new job and had to move to a smaller town, Meng Ziyi felt she would be unable to adjust and decided to call of the relationship, breaking the engagement and Xiao Zhan’s heart along with it.

Xiao Zhan had been fine since his friends were around but they had to leave on Friday morning. Yiling city was 6 hours away by road but only 45 minutes away by air, they promised to visit often. Now, he was left alone and he couldn’t help thinking about Meng Ziyi.

Xiao Zhan had the weekend to himself before resuming his work on Monday. He decided to go out for a drink that night and if possible, meet someone. Xiao Zhan had only ever been with Meng Ziyi and he decided to let himself loose for one day as he no longer had any commitments. He remembered seeing a bar in a small town called Gusu about 90 minutes away from Yi town on their way. It was a bit far but he was perfect as it would reduce his chances of running into someone who might turn out to be a staff or student of the Cloud Recess University where he now works.

At about 4pm, Xiao Zhan got into his car and headed towards the bar. It was easy to find as it was just along the major road. He got into the bar and noticed there were only a few people. It was just 5:46pm, he guessed more people would come out later. He looked around and saw a few beautiful women. He didn’t even know how to approach them. Back then, it was Ziyi who asked him out. He then noticed a handsome man sitting across from him. The bartender walked up to him and whispered to his ears occasionally. The person was about 22 years old, he was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans and a black shirt. He had a purple hooded shirt on. He pushed the hood back to reveal his black hair with blue highlights. He pushed his hair back to reveal his pink lips. Xiao Zhan had never met another man this handsome, not even a single female in the bar came close to him when it came to his looks. He then noticed the man stealing glances at him. He had stared for too long that he began to blush, he felt embarrassed and turned to look the other way.

Wang Yibo walked into The Emperors bar, as he did every other weekend and sat down. Su She, the waiter knew his favourite; Emperors smile, he quickly prepared it, saying it was on the house but Yibo refused and opted to pay instead. Su She kept trying to strike a conversation with him as usual. Yibo was a regular at the bar, known by many for his good looks. Everyone knew Yibo was gay and he never wanted a relationship. He only had one night stands with men and his standards were extremely high, only a few men had been able to get him into bed. Even after that, he never saw them again, leaving them heartbroken. Yibo never slept with a person twice. Su She had known Yibo for a few years and he had had a crush on him since then but…Yibo standards were too high, Su She never got a chance to even get his phone number.

Yibo noticed a handsome man staring at him and he was completely blown away. He had high standards but this man redefined his standards, beating every single one of them and going a bit higher. He wouldn’t mind having this man more than once. He had never seen another man so beautiful. Yibo noticed his long legs and started to imagine them wrapped around him in bed. Yibo knew he had to have this man. Then he noticed the man’s red ears when he turned away and he decided to give him a try.

“Hello, my name is Wang Yibo. I'm a regular here. I’ve never seen you here before. May I sit next to you?”

‘Regular? Does he live here? If he does, it means he is less likely be affiliated with Cloud Recess University. It was safe to sleep with hi…wait, WHAT?’ Xiao Zhan was surprised at himself, he came here to pick up women, not a man but he didn’t find the thought of sleeping with this man repulsive at all. He decided to give it a try since his actual aim was to let himself go for one night. He might as well do it with a man in case he ended up with a female partner in the future, he would have experienced both sides.

“Hi, I’m Xiao Zhan. No, I don’t live here, I recently moved here from Yilling city and decided to check out this place”. Xiao Zhan was not totally open with Yibo as he did not intend to be in a relationship with him, he only wanted to spend one night with him, doing all sorts of things. The thought of sleeping with Yibo made him hard, so hard that he was unable to conceal it. 

Yibo noticed his erection and smiled. All men were the same. They couldn’t resist his charms. Some even wet themselves by just talking to him. He had done this several times so he decided to go straight to the point.

“I’d like to know you a little better. Can we take this discussion somewhere private? I could get us a room. We can have more drinks there and do more if you want”, he smiled seductively, putting his hands on Zhan’s thighs as he spoke.

“Yes, I’d like that, to do more. I’m sorry, I need to ask, how old are you? You look quite young”.

Don’t worry about it, I'm legal. I’ve been so for a few years. I cannot get into this bar otherwise”.

Of course, Xiao Zhan had heard of fake IDs but he wanted to be sure of what he was doing. He gave Yibo a suspicious look. Yibo sighed and took out a driver’s license from his pocket which clearly showed his age, 21 years. Zhan was relieved to see this and he nodded towards Yibo who got up to go get a room.

“Wait, here, use this”.

Zhan handed Yibo his card. He wasn’t going to allow someone who was 6 years younger than him pay for the room. Yibo tried to refuse but Zhan insisted. Yibo was a little eager to eat this man up so he didn’t argue for too long and left to get the room.

“That boy, he is a well-known player. He sleeps with men and dumps them immediately. You won’t even get to talk to him a second after he is done with you. You should stay away from him. I can hook you up with someone more decent and more mature if you want”, Su She came to Zhan and tried to dissuade him from sleeping with Yibo. He already knew what Yibo was up to. Zhan was indeed the kind of man Yibo went to bed with but he had to agree, he had never met anyone as handsome as this man.

“Thank you for telling me this. You see, this is exactly what I want. A night of fun with no strings attached. Tomorrow, we go our separate ways. Thank you for your effort”.

Su She almost cried. This tactic had never worked. Every man he told preferred to have a one-night stand with Yibo than have nothing at all. He could only watch his crush take someone to bed…again…while he served them drinks. He hated his life. Maybe he did something bad in his previous life to be punished this way in this life.

Yibo returned and led Zhan to a room. The moment they shut the door, Yibo grabbed Zhan and attacked his lips, kissing him, without leaving him room to breathe. His lips tasted so good, Yibo knew he wanted more. After some time, Xiao Zhan broke the kiss.

“Yibo, I want to make things clear, I'm just looking to have fun, a one-night stand. Whatever happens between us ends here in this room. We won’t see each other again. Even if we do, we would have to act casually. Can you do that?

Yibo was surprised. He never thought Xiao Zhan could get any sexier. Everyone he met said the exact opposite. They either wanted to date him or have him for keeps to sleep with regularly. One person even mentioned marriage. Yibo felt he was very lucky.

“Okay”, he nodded. “Then I should give you the time of your life tonight. Since you’re looking to blow off some steam, let me help you. Whatever you don’t like, just say so and I’d stop. If there is something you want, ask. I’d do it”.

Having said all that, Yibo quickly stripped Zhan off his clothes. He nearly released when he saw Zhan totally naked. Yibo could not believe he could one day feel this way about another person. His body was perfectly shaped, curved in the right places and his butt…Yibo reached to grab them. They felt soft but firm. Yibo could feel himself release a little. He pushed Xiao Zhan to rest against the wall with his back towards himself. Zhan turned his face sideways to take Yibo’s lips in his mouth. Ask they kissed, Yibo removed his own clothes and rubbed his dick against Zhan’s butt.

“Are you prepared down there? When last did you do this?”, Yibo was eager to go in so he decided to ask. He wanted to know how much preparation Zhan might need.

“I’ve not had sex in about 4 months. I’ve never had a dick in my ass. I’ve only slept with women in the past”.

So, this was Zhan’s first time with a man! Yibo felt responsible for him. He wanted to please this man badly. He wanted this man to commend him. In the past, he had never worked hard to please any of his partners, it was the other way around. This was the first time he felt this way. He turned Zhan round to face him and licked his nipples slightly. Xiao Zhan never knew he was sensitive there. He let out an unrestrained moan which seemed to encourage Yibo. He continued to lick and suck until Zhan started to leak some cum out of his penis. He moved Zhan to the bed, lay him down and spread his legs open.

“I’m going to prepare you so it doesn’t hurt so much when I go in”. he told Zhan who nodded in response.

He positioned himself between Zhan’s legs and applied some lubricant on Zhan's hole. He took Zhan’s penis in his mouth. This action made Zhan squeeze the bedsheets with his hands. The pleasure was so much, Zhan could not control his moans. He then felt Yibo poking at his back hole. Yibo’s finger entered him with a little difficulty. Yibo kept adding more lube to ease entry without taking Zhan's penis out of his mouth.

Yibo moved his finger in and out of Zhan's hole. Zhan was now moaning loudly. The finger in him seemed to add more excitement and made the experience more pleasurable. By the time Yibo added another finger, Zhan could not hold it anymore and came inside Yibo’s mouth.

“Should I stop? Do you need to rest?”

“No, go ahead. I'm far from done. I still want you inside me”, Zhan replied in hushed tones. Yibo could feel himself get harder. He continued to prepare Zhan’s hole adding more lube and more fingers until he had 4 fingers inside.

“You’re fully prepared now, I'm going in. It would hurt a for a while but I promise, it would get better”.

Zhan was scared at first but so far, it was not as bad as the stories he had heard. He nodded his head. Yibo turned him around to face the bed and entered him from behind. Zhan's inside clung tightly to Yibo’s penis, Yibo felt himself almost come. He had to distract himself for a while. He started to move in and out of Zhan, he moved slowly and then started to move faster. Zhan’s face was buried in the pillow but Yibo wanted to see his every expression. He turned his face around and was taken aback to see the man in tears. Yibo could feel his heart drop. He never intended to make this person cry.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. we can just use our hands. We don’t have to go all the way. I’d pull out now”.

Yibo tried to pull out but Zhan stopped him.

“We’ve come this far Yibo, don’t stop, the pain is gradually fading so go ahead. Just…kiss me so I feel better”.

Yibo bent over and took Zhan's lips into a kiss. He continued to move in and out of Zhan. Soon he heard Zhan moan through their connected lips. His moans got louder and harsher. Zhan was so loud in bed, exactly the way Yibo liked it. He wondered where this man came from. 

Yibo went a bit deeper and Zhan grabbed onto the sheets.

“Am I hitting that special spot?”

Zhan never knew he had a special spot back there but hitting that spot felt so good. He had never felt so much pleasure from sex. The pleasure was too much, he involuntarily started to cry. Yibo could tell he was crying out of pleasure and he felt something in his heart, he didn’t know how to describe it.

He kissed Zhan, licking his tears. Touching him all over. Zhan couldn’t take it anymore and came on the bed. Soon after, Yibo came in him and they both collapsed on the bed, still connected to each other. Zhan wanted to adjust but Yibo asked him to allow him stay in a little longer.

Yibo connected their lips and they continued to kiss each other, tongues probing and teeth gnawing at each others lips. After a while, Yibo felt himself getting hard again. He flipped Zhan around to face him and entered him from the front. 

“Ah, Yibo, faster…ah yes…”, Zhan’s moan dove Yibo crazy. He started to move faster and faster. He put his lips on Zhan's nipples and sucked him hard. He wanted to possess this person in every possible way. He kissed him all over his chest and necks leaving marks in places Zhan couldn’t see.

They went at it for a long while before climaxing together.

“Zhan, that was the best sex I ever had”. Yibo could not believe those words just came out of his mouth even thought that was clearly his own voice.

“Hmm, me too. I’ve been missing out all along. I think I should get a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend this time around”. Yibo felt his heart skip a bit when Zhan mentioned getting a boyfriend. He knew he was in trouble when he sucked Zhan’s dick. He had never done it for anyone. Also, when he asked Zhan to allow him remain inside, it was usually others begging him not to pull out. How about licking his tears? Not using a condom? He had never done those. Even now that sex was over, he wanted more…with Zhan. This had never happened before. 

He blamed it all on Zhan's good looks and the fact that he was Zhan's first man. He casually brushed aside the feeling in his heart thinking it was the heat of the moment.

“I should get going, thank you for the nice time Yibo. Here, for your transport”. He handed Yibo wad of cash. Yibo looked at him and smiled but the anger in his eyes were visible.

“Do I look like that kind of person to you?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. I gained a lot from you today, I just wanted to give you something in return”. Zhan apologized.

“We both had fun, the feeling is mutual. Don’t offer to pay me, I'm not a prostitute”. They were both quiet for a while then Yibo continued.

“Do you have somewhere to go? If not, why not stay the night…no, why not spend the weekend. This is your first time with a man, there’s a lot you're yet to experience. You’ve not even explored all there is, you still need to find out what you like and what you don’t like. How about I teach you all weekend, we leave on Sunday”.

Zhan had nothing else to do, he didn’t want to be home being sad by himself so he agreed to stay. They ordered drinks and Su She served them with an angry face. Yibo went out to eat but Zhan got take out. He was an indoor person after all. Yibo felt disappointed had he wanted to spend time eating with Zhan.

That weekend, they had sex several times in different positions. For the first time, Yibo allow a man penetrate him and he liked it. He wanted to do it again. He broke so many of his rules for Zhan. He slept with him more than once, he even begged Zhan to top him. Yibo’s defensive walls could not hold up against Zhan.

When Sunday came, Yibo knew he wanted to see Zhan again.

“I heard you don’t see a person after one time, why is it different this time?”, Zhan asked as they walked towards the car park. “That was what I found most attractive about you”.

“I had a good weekend, that’s all. Maybe we could be regular partners. You have everything I want in a sex partner, why go around fucking other people if I can have you?”.

“Ah, Yibo, you’re too young to understand. I don’t want a sex partner. I want a stable partner. This weekend was just to blow off some steam”. They had previously talked and Yibo knew about his break up. He did not mention his job as he did not want Yibo to know too much about him.

“Is it because I'm not a woman? Why do you feel I can’t be your partner? I…”, Zhan just stood staring at Yibo. Yibo felt embarrassed. He sounded like his past partners, reluctant to part after one round with him. How the tables have turned.

“I’m sorry Yibo but I don’t think we would see each other again. I live far away, I was only passing by”.

“We can talk on phone, meet up as often as you want. I can come to you wherever you are. I really want to see you again”.

“Okay let’s do it this way. If we happen to meet again by chance and we establish the fact that we would run into each other often, we can exchange contacts and see each other again”, then Zhan added, “that’s if we’re still both single”. 

Yibo knew this was Zhan's way of blowing him off. Zhan was confident he and Yibo would never cross paths again. They said their goodbyes. Zhan got in his car, Yibo got on his bike and they both drove off in opposite directions. Yibo could feel his tears pouring. He didn’t know why but he knew he had lost something special. Was this his punishment for dumping all those men right after sex? Karma, that bitch didn’t even waste time to dealing with him.

Back home, just before bed, Zhan realized he had not even remembered to think of Ziyi all weekend. Instead, he kept thinking of Yibo since they parted ways. He hoped he made the right choice and went to bed.

The next day, Zhan went to work. His first class was by 11am with the 3rd year art students. He walked into the class and introduced himself. He felt all eyes on him. Everyone was blown away by his beauty. He was wearing a black suit with a white polka dot shirt. His glassed made him look sexy. Even the boys admitted he was the best-looking person on campus.

He spoke for a while and then concluded by saying, “I’m not familiar with every one of you so I would need an assistant to help me communicate with the class from time to time. Any volunteers?” Everyone raised up their hands. Zhan smiled and adjusted his glassed. He cleared his throat and continued, “Do you have a class rep?” A person at the back row raised his hand and Zhan motioned for them to come closer.

The closer the person got, the more familiar he looked. Handsome…blue hair…oh wait

You see, Zhan is short sighted. Even with his glasses on, one has to be at a certain distance for him to see his or her face clearly. It was only when this person was a few steps away that he realized that it was none other than a smiling Wang Yibo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos if you liked it.


End file.
